Kim Possible's New Arch Enemy
by Staredcraft
Summary: It's been two years since Kim's last mission, which ended tragically, caused her to retire as a hero. Now in college, Kim and Ron receive a mysterious message. Will Kim go back to being a hero? And Who is behind this message? Read and find out. Pleas


**Kim's New Arch Enemy Part 1**

Note: This opening is supposed to be during the summer after Kim's graduated HS

On top of Team Go's tower, it is storming hard. There's a door on the roof of the building which opens up. Drakken runs through it with Shego behind him. He runs to small hover pod parked on top and gets in. As the pod revs up Kim Possible shows up.

"Hold it right there Drakken!" Kim called to them.

Drakken snarls "Blast you Kim Possible! You ruined my plans to take over Shego's siblings! This is the last straw!" The hover pod starts to float up. "Shego come on!"

Shego glares and her hands glow. "No this is personal!"

She charges at Kim and jumps at her. Kim leans back and tosses Shego over her. Shego skids and turns around. She charges and the two duke it out with Punches and Kicks. When there's an opening Kim kicked Shego back. The wet surface caused Shego to skid and was near the edge. She started to loose her balance.

"Wow wow wow!" Shego tried to regain her balance. Kim gasped. Shego fell.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled. She charges and grabs Shego's hand.

She tried to pull Shego up but her glove slipped off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shego yelled as she fell to the water.

"SHEGO!" Kim cried.

"Shego! NO!" Drakken snarled. He glares at Kim. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU'LL PAY!" He zooms the pod at Kim, who was distraught.

Suddenly lightning struck the pod. "WHAT NO!" Drakken yelled. The Pod, and Drakken with it, crashed into the water.

"DRAKKEN!" Kim cried. Tears start to come from her eyes.

Kim Possible Theme follows

I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me cause I'm  
Kim Possible  
There is nothing I can't do   
When there's danger just call  
Know that I am on my way  
(Know that I am on my way)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If you just call my name  
Kim Possible  
Call me, beep me  
If you wanna reach me  
When you wanna page me it's ok   
Know when you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
Call me, beep me  
If you wanna reach me  
Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when  
(Doesn't matter when)  
I will be there for you til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible  
(So what's the sitch?)  
Call me beep me if you wanna reach me

Kim is still looking out over Go Tower, the rain still falling hard. Suddenly Ron appears with Rufus in tow.

"Ok Drakken that's it! You're in for a world of hurt! No one tries to brainwash me into fighting Kim and...hey! Where is he?" Ron looks around bewildered. Rufus is confused too. Ron sees Kim. "KP!" He runs over to her. "Hey where did Shego and Drakken go? Did you kick their butt?"

Ron Notices Kim looks upset. "KP? What's wrong? Did they get away?"

Kim just looks out into the water surrounding the tower.

"Kim? Hello anyone there?" He waves his hand in front of her face. He notices tears coming down her face. "Kim? Come on what's wrong?"

Suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator goes off. It rings twice and Kim didn't answer it. Finally Ron gets it. "Yeah Wade what's up?"

"Ron, why is it I've lost Drakken and Shego's signals? Usually I can track them after they've gotten away at least for the first few minutes. However I've gotten nothing so far." Wade asks.

Ron scratches his head. "Well when would you NOT track them?"

"Either when they're out of range, their life signs are gone, or they've found out how to jam things." Wade replies. "However they never got out of range for me to loose them, and Drakken doesn't seem to be the one to know how to jam me yet so that leaves..." Wade stops for a moment. "Is Kim crying?"

Ron looks at Kim. "Yeah, she was like that when I got up here. I wonder what's..." Ron stops talking and a record screeching noise is made. "Wait a sec. Back up there Wade. What did you say would case you to loose the signal?"

"Um, them jamming the signal?" Wade asks.

"No before that!" Ron said irritated.

"They're out of range?"

"NO! In the MIDDLE!" Ron snaps.

"They're life signs are gone?"

"Thank you. So that means they're..." Ron stops talking again. He finally figured it out. He looks at Kim. "Kim...they're not?"

Tears really started to come down Kim's face so much that it was hard to tell what rain water was and what were tears anymore.

"Oh KP I'm so sorry." Ron hugs her.

Rufus jumps over to Kim and pats her. "Oh...there there."

"I tried to save her!" Kim mumbles.

"Huh?" Ron and Rufus ask.

"I tried to save Shego...but..." She holds up Shego's glove. "She slipped out of my hands." She turns and walks away, Rufus jumps back to Ron. "And Drakken..." She has he head down. "He was so angry. I never saw him so angry before. And he charged at me and...and then the lightning...and he..." She stars to cry hard.

Ron sighs sadly. He looks at Wade. "Well Wade...looks like we have two less villains to worry about."

"Looks like it." Wade sighs back.

"I'm through." Kim mumbles.

"Huh?" All three of her friends ask.

Kim runs over to Ron, takes the Kimmunicator, and starts to throw it off the roof. Ron stops her. "KP what are you doing?"

"I'm through with this Ron. I never intended anyone to DIE!" Kim cries.

"KP NO ONE could ever know this was going to happen." Ron said, trying to convince her.

Kim sighs and appears he convinced her. "You're right..."

"See." Ron smiles. He starts to walk off with her. "Now let's get out of here and get some Nacos." Suddenly Kim quickly bolts away from him. "Hey!"

Kim succeeds in throwing the Kimmunicator off the cliff.

"Hey guys why is it I'm seeing rocks coming faster and fast..." That was the last thing Wade said before the kimmunicator smashed to the rocks.

"KP! How are we going to contact wade now?" Ron snaps.

Kim sighs sadly. "The usual way...cell phone. I'm going to ask Wade to shut down the site. We're through saving the world Ron."

"But...KP...Saving the world is your life!" Ron asks dumbfounded.

"Uh huh!" Rufus adds.

"Not anymore Ron. From now on...we're normal teenagers." Kim said as she walked off.

Ron looks at Rufus and the two sigh. Then he runs over to Kim. "Well...it was fun while it lasted."

The two walk off sadly. Camera pulls back and fades out.

Fades back in to a view of a college campus.

TWO YEARS LATER

Inside an apartment, Kim is smiling as she is unpacking a suitcase.

"Man Ron I can't believe you got us an Apartment for our sophomore year!" Kim says happily.

"Hey KP what can I say. I have connections!" Ron says with a smirk.

"Yeah I am SO glad we don't have to be in a dorm anymore. Man oh man my roommate was SO annoying!" Kim grumbled.

"Well yeah! It was BONNIE!" Ron points out.

"Yeah...I should never had gone in blind! I would have gone with Monique but...well...you know the college rule..." Kim points out.

"Never roommate with your best friend in dorm on college." They say together.

"That's right." Kim nods.

"But KP...we're best friends." Ron points out.

"AND we're dating Ron...BIG difference!" Kim smirks as she pecks him on the cheeks. Ron just happily mumbles stuff that could barely be considered English.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kim says. She opens it.

"Package for Miss Possible. Are you Miss Possible?" The delivery man asks.

"Yes I am." Kim smiles.

"Sign here." He holds out a clip board. Kim signs it and he hands her the package. "Have a nice day!"

Kim smiles and opens it. "What the?" She gasps.

Kim pulls out a sweater with the name Kim on it and it has, on the back, a picture of her face on it. "Aw! A sweater." She looks in. "Ron, snap out of it and get over here, there's one for you too."

Ron shakes his head for a sec and walks over to the box and looks in. Sure enough there was one with his name on it and a picture of his face on the back. Ron holds it in front of him and smiles. He looks back in the box and smiles. "Hey KP...look."

Kim looks in and has the most adorable look on her face. "AW!" She puts down her sweater and reaches in the box and pulls out a tiny sweater with the name Rufus on it. "There's one for you too Rufus!"

"Oh Boy!" Rufus cheers. He put his arms up as Kim slips it on him. He looks around and sees a picture of his face on the back. Kim puts hers on and Ron does his.

"Hey who's it from?" Ron asks.

Kim picks up a card attached to the box. "Heh it's from my family! Listen to this. 'Just something to keep you warm once winter hits. Love mom and dad.' " Kim smirks. "Little do they know it almost never snows here in LA." (Oh right, Kim and Ron go to UCLA)

Ron nods. "Yeah, but we can always wear it under neath when we go on..." He stops himself. "Oh right...we don't go on missions anymore."

Upon hearing those words, Kim let out a deep sigh and sat on her bed (they have separate beds but in the same room) "Way to take the joy out of me Ron." She says irritably.

Ron sighs and sits next to her and puts his hand on her arm. "Kim...you've got to let it go ok. It was what...two years ago?"

"To the day..." Kim mumbles.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'll admit I wasn't there to see it actually happen so I don't know how horrible it was. Maybe if I was there I'd be feeling different right now; but I wasn't so I don't. But all the same, you have to stop beating yourself up about it Kim."

Kim stands up, walks a few steps forward, and looks at Ron, who smiles, and then looks away and walks into the shower. Ron looks at Rufus and sighs.

Later

Kim comes out of the shower, wrapped in a towel around her body and her hair, and sees another package on the bed. "Ron, what's this?"

"Came in while you were in the shower. It's for you." Ron mentioned to her as he hooked up their computer.

Kim sighs and opens up the package...she looks inside and is surprised. "Ron..."

"Just a second KP." Ron mumbles. "Let's see...the plug with the mouse goes into the slot with the mouse. And...Ok where does this go...oh right here...?" He plugs something in and he gets shocked. "YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" The shock stops and there's a little smoke coming from Ron's hair.

Rufus sighs and runs over and starts to work with the wires. "Good idea buddy, you take over." he walks over to Kim. "So what is it KP?" he looks over her shoulder.

Kim lifts up...a brand new...Kimmunicator! No sooner does she hold it up...but it starts to ring the same old jingle. Ron and Kim look at each other a bit speechless.

The Kimmunicator rings a few more times before Kim finally answers it. On the screen appears Wade, now 14 years old but the only difference is he's taller and a little skinnier. "Hey guys how's it going?"

Ron looks at the screen. "Wade! Long time no Kimmunicate. How you been?"

"I've been better. Hey Kim how are you doing?" Wade smiles.

Kim smiles. "I've been good. So Wade, what's with the Kimmunicator? Surely there has to be a better way to contact us to ask us that." Wade was about to say something. "And don't pull the "Don't call me Shirley" joke." Wade closed his mouth for a second. Ron and Kim laugh.

Wade let out a little chuckle. "Listen guys, do you have a computer set up?"

Just then, Rufus comes from the computer screen. "All done!" he chuckles.

Ron looks at Wade. "We do now."

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked, sort of on impulse. She pauses a moment. "Man it's been a long time since I said that."

"Good feeling?" Wade asks.

"Eh...mixed feelings." Kim admits.

"She still hasn't gotten over...eh...you know..." Ron points out.

Wade sighs. "Then she's not going to like the news I have."

"What's up?" Kim asks.

"Log on to your web site." Wade tells her.

Kim walks over to the computer and logs on the Internet and goes to her site, www. Kimpossible .com. As soon as she gets there, she enters in her username and her password (Secretly, it's ronisacutie) as soon as she's logged in, something appears that says "Mission Request."

Kim Looks at it astonish. "Wade, I thought I asked you to shut down the site!"

"I did, and up until now all you've been getting were 'Come Back Kim' messages. But in this case, someone hacked the site to post this." Wade explains.

"Wait hold on a second. You mean to tell us that someone HACKED the site? And you didn't know about it!" Ron asks very astonished.

"Ron, I'm a kid genius not a miracle Worker. Who do you think I am? Mr. Scott from Star Trek?" (Yes in this world there are more direct pop culture references now rather than parodies) Wade sighs sarcastically.

"Well what does it say KP?" Ron asks, very eager.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Rufus adds, sharing Ron's eagerness.

Kim sighs and clicks on it. "It says here that Go-Go Enterprise has experienced robberies of hi-tech equipment and wants us to check it out." She sighs. "Robberies...seems a bit extreme to hack into our site to get our attention."

"Kim, Go-Go Enterprises is the leading corporation in almost every field. From computer, to military, to toys, to almost everything! If you ask me, if they went as far as to hacking the site, they're desperate." Wade points out.

"Wait, Go-Go Enterprise? If you didn't give us that detailed explanation, I would have thought it was nothing more than a Go-Go Boots company." Ron jokes.

"Yeah, what is Go-Go Enterprises anyway? I never heard of it." Kim asks.

"Well..." A picture of Go-Go Enterprises HQ appears. "According to what I've found, Go-Go enterprises started to years ago and suddenly, due to their CEO carefully playing the Stock Market, was able to become, literally overnight, one of the top ten companies in the world." Wade explained. Soon a picture of a woman figure filled in black with a big question mark on everything appeared.

"What's with this file Wade?" Ron asks.

"That's all I know about the CEO." Wade admits.

"But there's nothing there." Ron points out.

"Yeah, that's just it. All I know is that the CEO is a she...that's all." Wade tells them.

"And she wants us to help out?" Kim sighs.

"Yeah...so what do you guys say?" Wades asks.

Kim sighs and looks up from the Kimmunicator, and then she looks at Ron and Rufus who have huge grins on their faces. "No." She says sadly. Ron and Rufus smiles quickly melted into frowns.

"Oh come on KP! PLEASE! It'll be just like the old days!" Ron begs.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! PLEASE!" Rufus begs.

Kim shakes her head. "No Ron I've given up on it and..." She looks at Ron again, and he has on his face HER famous (or infamous) Puppy Dog Pout that she always used to convince people to agree with her. "Aw no...Ron! Not the Puppy Dog Pout! That's MY thing!" She looks at Rufus who did the PDP too. "Not you too Rufus!" The two lean closer to her. Kim looks away; closing her eyes and seems to shudder. Finally she sighs in defeat. "Fine...You guys can go!"

Ron and Rufus high five. "BOO YEAH!" They both say.

"But count me out." Kim adds.

The two stop celebrating and look at her. "Oh come on KP."

She looks at them. "I mean it. Go on if you want. Take the Kimmunicator but leave me out of it!"

Ron and Rufus look at each other. Then they look at her. "Are you sure KP?"

She nods. "Yeah I'm sure." She hands Ron the Kimmunicator.

Ron shrugs and takes it. He looks at Wade. "Well looks like it's just you, me, and Rufus." He looks at Kim again, who looks very sad. "If that's what you want...I won't argue Kim." He walks over and kisses her on the head. "I'll be back. I promise."

With that Ron and Rufus walk out of the apartment. Kim watches them go. As soon as the door close Kim lays on her side on the bed and just stares out into space and lets out a deep sigh.

Later

Ron and Rufus are in a Helicopter. Ron is dressed in the usual Black Shirt and Cargo Pants. He tugs on his pants a little. "You know, maybe I should come up with my own style for once; I mean I'm just wearing a boy style version of Kim's outfit." He lets go. "I just hope I've gained a few pounds these past two years. The last thing I want is for my pants to fall down again."

He leans over towards the pilot. "Thanks for the lift Mr. Chacaska."

"No Problem Ronald! I'll never forget how Kim Possible and you saved me from that big storm!" He chuckles.

Ron brushes his hand. "As Kim would say, No Big, it was only lightning."

"Well, we're here." Mr. Chacaska points out.

As he lands the Helicopter, Ron smiles at Rufus. "You ready pal?"

"Uh Huh! Ready!" Rufus nods.

"Me too." Ron looks out at the descending Scenery and sighs. "Still...I wish Kim was here." He and Rufus sigh.

As soon as the helicopter lands, Rufus runs into Ron's pant leg pocket and Ron jumps off. He waves good-bye as the Helicopter takes off. As soon as Mr. Chacaska is out of sight, Ron turns around. He looks upward in awe at the huge, 25 story tall, Go-Go Enterprise Building.

"Wow!" He and Rufus say together. "Man, Wade was right, this company IS loaded!"

Meanwhile

Kim is laying, on her stomach, watching TV (the kind of position where her legs are bent in the air and all). She's flipping through the channels. "Re-run...nope...yawn...no way...OH Pals...seen it...too kiddy...to complex...missed the last episode...no thank you..." She turns off the TV and groans irritably as she turns around onto her back. "Man there's nothing to do!"

She puts her hands on her face for a moment. As she pulls her hands down she mumbles. "And I swore never to treat my Friday's as my 'Ron Nights' again." She sits up and looks at the phone. "I know! I'll call up some old friends! Hmm...Let's start with...Brick!"

She calls up Brick Flagg (on his cell phone)

Brick appears to be in a locker room. "Hey Kim! What's up?" He listens. "What? Hang out? Oh no can do! I'm the assistant coaching our old High School Team. Yeah I know...believe it or not Mr. Barkin thought I could take over once I graduate college! Coaching's all I got now since my leg injury." He looks to the side. "Oh, got to go Kim! Practice is starting."

Kim Hangs up and sighs. "Wonder if Josh is available?" She calls up Josh Mankey (Home Phone)

Josh appears to be, of course, at home. "Hey Kim, how's it going?" He listens. "You want to hang out? Sure, I'll come over in just a..."

Just then a voice came from off screen. "Josh, your brothers are here!"

Josh grins his teeth a moment before talking again. "Eh...scratch that. My roommate just informed me my brothers are visiting. Sorry, can't make it. Maybe later."

Kim voice sighs. "Yeah later."

"Hey, don't be a stranger though. You and Ron stop by later ok. See you in Math Class on Monday!" Josh says nicely as he hangs up.

Kim turned off the phone and sighs again. She dials in a number.

Somewhere, a phone is ringing. A hand reaches over and is picked up by...BONNIE! "Hello...Bonnie Rockwaller speaking!" She listens. "Oh Kim, hi! What, are you calling because Ron's driving you nuts and you want to come back and room with me again?" Suddenly the line goes dead (Kim Hung up). "Hello...Kim?" She puts the phone down. "How Rude!"

Kim shakes her head. "What was I thinking?" She sighs again. Then she got an idea. "Of course! Monique!" She dials Monique's phone number.

Monique is in her dorm room lying on her bed watching TV (in the same Position Kim was earlier) when her cell phone, which is next to her, vibrates. She readjusts herself, so that she's sitting up straight, and answers it. "Hello, Monique speaking. HEY Kim, what's happening? How've you been?" She listens. "Hang out? Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

Suddenly a program came on the TV. "We now return to 'The Spy I Love!' "

Monique gasps. "Oh! My soap!" She puts the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Kim, but this cool new Soap Opera I've been watching is on. Let's try again tomorrow!" With that Monique hangs up and gets back on the bed.

Kim hangs up and sighs. "Man..." She lowers her head and shakes it a little. Then she lifts it up and looks at the phone. "I wonder if my family's at home right now. At the very least, I can thank them for the sweaters." She dials her home phone number.

At the Possible Residence the twins Jim and Tim approach the phone. Jim answers it first.

"Hello, Possibles Residence. Jim..." He tosses the phone to Tim.

"...And Tim." Tim tosses it back to Jim.

"Speaking." Jim listens. "Oh hey Kim, how's it going?"

"Kim's on the phone!" Tim asks excitedly.

Jim put his hand on the receiver and shushes Tim. "Quiet! Do you want..." Suddenly a loud, stampede-like noise is made. Jim sighs sadly. "Too Late."

Kim listens as she hears something collide with her brothers, causing them to fall to the ground. Kim just chuckles. She knew exactly what happened and who was about to speak next.

"Hi mom!" She says sweetly.

"Kimi-cub it's great to hear from you! It's been a long time." Dr. Possible says very happily.

"Mom...I've only been up here barely 48 hours!" Kim tells her rather embarrassed.

"Oh, well it feels a lot longer than that." Her mother admits. "Did you get the sweaters I made for you?"

"Yeah we did. I love them, and so do Ron and Rufus." Kim explains.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed them. Your father designed them, and Jim and Tim handled Rufus's sweater." Her mother told Kim.

Jim, who was still in a pile with Tim, lifts his hand up weakly. "It was our idea...in the first place." He lets out a deep sigh as he lowers his hand back down.

"So, anyway Kim, how're your classes going?" Mrs. Possible asks.

"We just started them. They seem fun. Ron is in all of my classes...again." She giggles as she rolls her eyes.

"Good to hear. Have you decided on your major finally?" Dr. Possible asks very interested.

"Yeah, actually I have mom. And, although Ron thinks I shouldn't because 'It'll take me back to a place I shouldn't return to', I'm thinking of being a teacher." Kim says with pride.

"A teacher! Oh Kimi-cub that's a wonderful idea!" Dr. Possible is as giddy as a school-girl.

Kim chuckles nervously. "Mom, please, control yourself. Say is dad there?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not. He had to go in early for a new rocket launch." Dr. Possible says sadly.

"He finally succeeded in not leaning on the launch button a week before the launch date huh?" Kim jokes, causing her and her mother to both laugh.

Once they calmed down, Dr. Possible continues. "So, are Ron and Rufus there?" Kim's happiness fades and she sighs sadly. "Kim...what's wrong?"

"Well...they're not here at the moment...they...went on a mission." Kim admits.

Dr. Possible seems confused. "A Mission? But I thought..."

"It's a long story mom. But we really wanted to go...so I let him. But I didn't want any part of it." Kim sighs sadly.

"Oh, Kim...it's alright." Her mother said, trying to comfort her. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Miss what?" Kim asks.

"You miss saving the world like you used to...don't you?" Her mother asks.

Kim seems a bit nervous. She was just hoping for a nice conversation with her mother...not another "you should get back to saving the world" rant. "Well...eh...a little...but I..."

Dr. Possible sighs. "Kim, I know your father and I have always looked at your saving the world as just a hobby you were doing...but..."

"What?"

"But that wasn't the whole truth."

"It wasn't?"

"No...Actually we always saw your saving the world as a part of your life. I mean, you did it for so many years, it became a routine for your." Dr. Possible explains.

Kim sighs. "Yeah...I know...but two years ago..."

Dr. Possible sighs a little sadly/irritably. "You're still dwelling on that huh?"

"Uh Huh." Kim admits.

"Kim, you have to stop dwelling on the past. Do you think I've let all the patients I've lost get to me? No I haven't. Death is a part of life. It happens."

Kim sighs. "Yeah Mom...I know." She takes a deep sigh. "I'll call you later."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dr. Possible asks.

"Yeah I'm sure. Give dad and the twebs my love." Kim asks.

"I will...and take care." Dr. Possible finishes with a kiss.

Kim smiles and hangs up. She then grabs a pillow, hugs it tight, and lies back on her bed, on her side.

Meanwhile at Go-Go Enterprise

Ron and Rufus are STILL looking up at the huge building.

Just then someone approached them from behind. Ron hears the person and turns around. "Who's there?" He asks as he turns. Once he fully turned around and saw who it was, he seems surprised!

It is a Japanese man dressed up in a nice suit. "Greetings, I am Mr. Nakasaki. I am the assistant to the CEO of Go-Go Enterprise." He says with a bow. "And you must be Ron Stoppable, correct?"

Ron smiles happily. "That's me. And this is my best pal Rufus."

"Hi!" Rufus waves happily.

Mr. Nakasaki smiles and starts to walk towards the building. "Now, I bet you're wondering why you're here."

Ron follows. "Eh...yeah...the thought DID cross my mind."

"I'm sure you've read on the web site we've had..." Mr. Nakasaki stops walking. Ron notices and stops walking too. Mr. Nakasaki turns around. "Excuse me but isn't there a Miss Possible who should be here too?"

Ron sighs disappointedly. "Yeah...but she didn't want to come. She had a bad mission two years ago that...well...we don't want to talk about it."

"Nuh uh." Rufus shakes his head.

Mr. Nakasaki nods. "I see...excuse me a moment." He walks off to the side and takes out his cell phone.

Ron looks at Rufus worryingly. "Ah great, he's going to tell us to forget it now. I KNEW they'd only take KP and not me alone." Rufus just mumbles a little.

Mr. Nakasaki closes his cell phones and approaches Ron. "Very well, the job is still yours. Walk this way please."

He leads Ron inside the building. Ron and Rufus are amazed at what they see. It looks like a future city! People are wearing jet packs, there're floating platforms. "WOW!" Ron and Rufus say in awe.

"If you'll follow me please." Mr. Nakasaki asks. Ron and Rufus snap out of it and follow him. "As you may, or may not know...Go-Go Enterprise is the leading corporation in almost every field. Except Fast Food."

"Why's that?" Ron asks, interested.

"Our CEO admits that we can't compete with Bueno Nacho." Mr. Nakasaki chuckles.

"You hear that Rufus! Not even the big Go-Go Cheese dares to mess with Bueno Nacho!" Ron asks his little buddy excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Rufus says with a slurp of his tongue.

Mr. Nakasaki leads Ron to a door. "Right this way, you'll be debriefed shortly."

Ron and Rufus enter. The door closes behind them. "HEY!" Ron says, rather shocked as he turns to see the door is closed and has no handles. He, cautiously, turns around and sees a table and a chair and a screen. "Heh...weird but ok." Ron shrugs as he sits down.

He taps his fingers on the table. Suddenly he hears a hissing noise. "What's that?" he asks. He turns to see gas coming in through the vents. "What the heck!" He stands up quickly, knocking the chair over.

He runs over to the door and starts pounding on it. "Hey! Let us out of here!"

"Let us out! Let us out!" Rufus cried as he too pounded on the door.

Suddenly a hidden wall door opens on the other side. Ron and Rufus run through it and it closes behind them. Ron gets to his feet. "Rufus are you alright?"

"Uh huh." Rufus nods.

"Good...because I...I...wow..." Ron starts to fell dizzy, Rufus does too. Ron puts his hand on his head. He tries to take out the Kimmunicator. "Wade I...I..." He drops it and stumbles towards the wall. He turns around and has his back to it and he skids down. He hears foot steps approaching. If Ron's Vision wasn't blurry he would have seen the person approaching him. All he could tell was that the person was wearing Hi-heels (based off the sound the footsteps made and meaning it was a woman) and he could barely make out that she had long hair.

"Ron...Ron are you there...Ron?" Wades voice could be heard form the Kimmunicator. However the voice soon stopped when the person approaching jabbed her hi-heel into the monitor, destroying it.

The figure stands before him and leans closer. Ron eyes readjust and, due to the figure being closer, he can make her out. He gasps in horror. "No...Not you...NOT YOU!"

To Be Continued!


End file.
